


Carmen Should've Known

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Carmen Sandiego 2019) [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmivy, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fancy Doughnuts, Fluff, Late Night Outing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Ivy persuades Carmen to take a quick outing to a gourmet doughnut shop. At midnight.





	Carmen Should've Known

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt Details** : 
>   * Relationship: CarmIvy
>   * Prompt 1: 112 - “It’s midnight, we’re not getting doughnuts.”
>   * Prompt 2: 117 - “That cashier is staring at you.”
>   * Prompt 3: 131 - “Babe, check it out.”
> 

> 
>   
> 

Carmen should have known better when she agreed to start dating a certain redhead, that, more often than not, there'd be random interruptions, at odd and inconvenient times.

"Carm....," Ivy sing-songed with big green eyes, while wearing a goofy grin.

Carmen rolled her eyes, knowing that when her girlfriend was wearing that look and calling her nickname out like that, that it was going to lead to something she wasn't going to immediately agree to liking.

"What is it, Ivy?" she responded with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Um...I'm hungry. Wanna grab some grub with me?"

It was late, and the couple were laying on the couch watching the tail end of a movie when Ivy asked that question. Carmen grumbled at the thought of having to leave the comfort of her spot, her head resting on her girlfriend's lap, while draped under the warm fleece blanket. She huffed a heavy sigh and leaned up so that the other woman could get up.

"Go grab your snack and hurry back," she said, as she plopped her head back down on the warm spot on the couch where the redhead had been.

"Ya don't wanna come?"

Carmen turned her head and raised her brow in confusion.

"Go with you...to the kitchen?"

"Nah, silly. Ta go grab some grub!" she said with excitement.

Carmen also should've known that something as simple as laying on the couch on a Friday night wouldn't ever be that simple with her girlfriend.

She raised herself to sit up on the couch, but still had the blanket on her since there was a bit of chill in the air, and all she had on was a tshirt and thin pair of pj pants on.

"You're seriously looking to go out...now?" Carmen looked at her with disbelief.

"Of course! I'm hungry!"

"You're just as ridicious as Zack. It's late, Iv...go grab something in the pantry."

"But Caaaaarm," she pleaded. "Dooooughnuts," she half whined.

“It’s midnight, we’re not getting doughnuts,” the thief said with exasperation.

"Cooooome oooooonnn, I'll buy you whatever you want. You'll love it. It's all fancy, and this place make'em fresh!"

"Even at midnight?" she asked with skepticism.

"Ya huh. Zack and I used to go there all the time. It's near a college campus so....," she trailed off, and shrugged, giving her girlfriend the biggest grin, in hopes that she'd agree.

Carmen also should've known how endearing she found the redhead's goofiness. So much so, that she was willing to do almost anything to keep her smiling like that.

"Ugh, okay, fine," she said, as she tossed off her blanket. "Lemme go get changed, but you," she said poking her finger at the woman's chest, "owe me more than just a single pastry," she said with a knowing look.

"Anything, babe," she said lovingly, as she took the hand whose finger was still pressed against her chest. She bent her head slightly and gave it a light kiss.

"Charmer," Carmen responded, finally able to draw out a smile at the sweet gesture.  


  


* * *

  


When they arrived, the shop was brightly lit, and the second they walked in, they were hit with the strong aroma of baked sweets and fresh coffee. There were a few tables stationed at the front, where some students were busy on their laptops with their headphones on. Ivy quickly dashed past Carmen to head towards the back, where racks and racks of doughnuts were displayed behind the pristine glass cases. Carmen shook her head and smiled softly, then walked casually, eventually catching up to the redhead whose face was pressing up against the glass, as she eyed all the sweet treats.

"Holy cow, Carm! Look, look!" she said, as she grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and pulled her towards the case she was eying. “Babe, check it out. They've got a new special this week! How amazing does that look?!"

Carmen chuckled at seeing Ivy's excitement. There, in the case, were multiple trays of the pastries, lined up side by side. The tray the redhead was gawking over, had a set of dark, chocolate doughnuts with white frosting, covered on top with what looked like oreo crumbles. Though it did look delicious, the woman-in-red didn't really think it anything to fret about. She just stifled a laugh and shook her head with adoration, as she saw Ivy's eyes widen, as if to absorb its tastiness through the glass, and through her eyes.

“Babe, it doesn't look that great," Carmen teased. 

"You kiddin'?! They look amazingly delicious. Aw man, I could totally sink my choppers into'em right now!"

"Looks like you've made your decision then. Go on, place your order. That cashier is staring at you,” she said with a smirk.

Ivy, realizing how silly she must've looked and sounded, over nothing more than pastries, cleared her throat and straightened up. She then turned to her girlfriend and shrugged with childish grin, before she walked over to the cashier and rambled off her order. Carmen remained standing alongside the cases, eying all the beautifully decorated, gourmet doughnuts. A while later, Ivy returned with two small boxes and two drinks.

"Gotcha ya fav, Carm," she said, as she handed her a tall to-go cup. "French vanilla latte, with a splash of creme and one sugar."

Carmen smiled at the offering. It was her favorite. Sometimes. It was such a sweet drink, that it really was generally reserved as an occasional treat, but, considering they were out well past midnight on a Friday night, purchasing gourmet doughnuts, she figured she might as well go all in.

"Thanks, Iv."

"Gotcha somethin' else too. Here," she said a bit bashfully.

Carmen tilted her head and had a questioning look on her face. Ivy's face was blushing a tad and she wasn't sure why.

"Here, take it," she said with a adorable, bashful smile.

The brunette placed her coffee cup down on the counter and opened the box. There, inside, was a heart-shaped doughnut. Its top was ornately decorated with frosting in various hues of color, forming a rainbow on the surface. To add a little more to its flare, tiny, pink, heart-shaped sprinkles sat delicately on top. Lastly, sticking out of it, was a toothpick with a tag attached to it, that formed a small flag. In tiny print, it said: "I heart you." Carmen's eyes watered slightly. It was a silly little thing; a pride colored, heart-shaped treat with subtle adoring words, but it was a gesture that was clearly shouted "Ivy".

"I love you, Carm," was all Ivy whispered, with a lopsided smile.

"Love you too," she smiled.

And then, Carmen should've known better, that a trip to a doughnut shop, in the middle of the night with Ivy, would be no less romantic than snuggling on the couch in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Comment or find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
